


Who Are You?

by WonderWells



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Clarisentience, Crush at First Sight, Energy Detection, Energy Sensing, First Meetings, Gen, Lack of Canon Characterization to really go off up but I'm gonna do it anyways, Love at First Sight, Multi, Non-binary character, Other, Post-Game(s), they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWells/pseuds/WonderWells
Summary: Ghost was officially bored. It was official because they wrote it down on a piece of paper before grimacing at the quite nice day around them with absolutely nothing interesting to do. Until something hit them. Or did it? And who was this mysterious stranger of questionable fashion sense and untold power? And why was Ghost's heart beating so fast?
Relationships: OC/Avery, OC/Savory, Original Character(s) / Avery, Original Characters(s) / Savory, Savory | Avery / OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Did I fall in love with Avery at first sight? Or did my Galar Gym Leader OC's third eye open instantly during the DLC direct and scream at me to make it canon lore for them to fall in love with Avery? I don't know, but here is this! I have exactly maybe 2 (3) sentences of characterization to go off of for Avery, so hey Nintendy please show me more of this purple posh bastard. 
> 
> In the meantime, here is Ghost's first meeting with Avery. Love at first sight. Adorable.

Ghost was officially bored. With the new Champion announced and Leon using all his spare time to take up full occupation at the Battle Tower, Galar had officially started to calm down from all the ruckus. Not to say that the region-wide political case against ex-Chairman Rose was anything to scoff at, but recently things seemed to be just…boring. 

Unfortunately, it was to be expected every now and again. 

Having crossed Galar innumerous times would have anyone bored. It was a shame that Piers had also decided to run off to who knows where now that he was officially unemployed as a Gym Leader or League member, using his passions to travel with his posse and musical talents in tow. 

Piers had always been interesting, always keeping things different. 

A shame, truly. 

With a sigh Ghost stood up, dusting off their legs with a wide stretch as they looked around to the open grasslands that held the outer edges of the Wild Area around them. It was a beautiful day, at least in this part of the region, which somehow made their mood sour further realizing they had absolutely no plans or anything noteworthy to keep them entertained. 

Maybe go back to the forest? Or make the trip to the Battle Tower to congratulate Leon on his new permanent position? The second option sent their frown deepening further, not exactly wanting to see the ex-Champion despite their mutual acquaintanceship. And the first option only seemed mildly adequate at best. 

They put their hand on their hip, humming to themself thoughtfully for a moment in silent contemplation.

Until a shatter of unseen energy hit them instantly. 

To clarify, nothing really hit Ghost. Ghost had the ability to feel and sense the world around them. They could physically touch the energy that fell through beams of light that radiated through trees. Other times recoiling in pain when their Pokémon had been hit in battle. The stronger the connection, the stronger the energy. The term they most had a sense of understanding was “Clairsentient.”

But there were other instances of the power they could feel. Besides the connection to the unseen, invisible forces around them, other certain beings held immense power. Piers was one of such individuals, being able to create new energy directly with his influential musical prowess that could influence those around him. Leon with his immense presence alone having its subconscious personable effect on people just by looking at him; if not also to mention his ability to control the flow of a battle (in most cases.) 

And just now, whoever was in the area near Ghost held such a power that directly manipulated the energy around Ghost themself without even so much as a notice beforehand. 

Ghost quickly caught their composure, breathing deeply and whipping their head around, turning in circles trying to find the source of the force that had them reeling. No one was in eyesight, nothing that they could see anyways, but they could still feel it. Feel some sort of psychic presence controlling the push and pull flow around them. Ghost pivoted on their heel, following their own supernatural ability and strength of the presence alone to draw themself closer. 

As they drew near they realized it wasn’t just one line but multiple, all wandering in different directions and circulating into epicenter around one spot that was rounded the next tree. Ghost felt exhilaration spike in their veins, intrigued and excited all the same. Finally, something interesting today. And not just that, but something entirely new. 

That was until they rounded the brush and came face to face with empty and open air. They blinked a couple of times, looking up into the branches and down the bark. The only thing in the place was a solitary, emptied Pokeball. It certainly belonged to a trainer, but who that was or who it belonged to remained a mystery. 

A mystery that was instantly solved when Ghost felt an incorporeal weight slam into them from behind. Ghost quickly turned, eyes going wide as they clutched the Pokeball in their hand when they felt the energy around the orb suddenly dissipate and return to the figure in front of them. The stranger looked to Ghost with a calculating, peering glance through their large round-rimmed glasses that was further accentuated by the peaked eyebrow and head tilt in silent question. Ghost, in turn, regained their composure through sheer subconscious muscle memory, boring a confident and hooded gaze directed back with a neutral, impassive expression returned in equally silent reply. 

“My Pokeball,” the stranger said, holding out their hand as they glanced down to the red and white orb. 

The ball began to float, a purple-pink aura fabricating around the Pokeball before hovering out and into the open air between them. Ghost shivered inwardly, feeling suddenly cold and warm all at once as the energy around them shifted to center on the stranger and the floating orb between them. Ghost glanced around them, unconsciously raising their hand to tangle their fingers through the open air, running through unseen strands of force that pulled into the stranger before disappearing completely as they returned their gaze to the blond-haired source.

“You’re psychic?” voiced tilted in high-toned question.

Ghost shook their head, rubbing the pads of their fingers with their thumb. They began to open their mouth, but decided against speaking to instead reach out to try and grab the Pokeball floating between them. The tophat wearing stranger pulled the orb back or at least Ghost assumed they did. For they didn’t move, not even stepping back, only lowering their eyelids to an impatient glare as the Pokeball shifted. 

Ghost shrugged lightly, looking around aimlessly as if they could see energy move. Which, in reality, they couldn’t. Only presence and a half-conscious power kept them aware of the shift around them. But the confused look on the stranger’s face had them apparently interested enough to continue their interaction further. 

“Fascinating. To meet YOU of all individuals as I make my way to the Isle of Armor. A truly astounding act of luck. But I believe in this instance a certain act of fate may be to credit.” 

Ghost blinked, feeling their pulse quicken minutely at the small smirk on the other’s face. 

“Ghost, the Split Gym Leader, a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

Ghost huffed a small chuckle out their nose, for “Split” was not usually how they were known as. But to be fair, they had a lot of nicknames. One which stuck so much that it was their name now. 

“It is an honor to meet you. My name is Avery,” they held out their hand, “and I hope to one day beat you.” 

Ghost began to feel a smile prick at the corners of their mouth but held it back out of stark childish spite as they reached out to shake Avery’s hand. 

The second their hands connected Ghost felt their world turn upside down. Avery’s ice-blue eyes glowed with such a sheer intensity that their stare directed at them through the almost entirely white-glint opaque glasses were the only thing Ghost could focus on. The sunny day once around them blinked out of existence, changing to a purple-hued mixture of unstoppable wavy energy. 

Ghost grimaced, biting their teeth as they tried to reel back their own composure. They had no way of creating a counter field, let alone subverting something so strong. They knew they could just let go of Avery’s hand and it would probably be over. But despite everything that told them to let go, Ghost continued to hold on. Wanting to feel everything, wanting to be closer. It drew them in, despite the overwhelming sensations that blocked out everything else they knew. Ghost wanted to know more, close the gap and truly grasp the source of this power that drowned out the world. 

Until Avery let go. 

“Please do not take this in any disrespect, but that was rather uncouth to try and...I’m going to be quite honest I’m unsure what you were trying to do.” 

“I’m clairsentient. And I like you.” 

“High praise. Still,” Avery stepped closer, putting a hand under Ghost’s forearm when they began to wobble on their feet, “you don’t know me.” 

“I want to.” Ghost’s purple eyes met blue instantly, leaning forward into his personal space as they continued, “who are you?” 

Avery smiled, pulling back into their own space with a finger coming up to tilt the rim of their hat back before answering, 

“The next Gym Leader of the Galar Region.” 

Pokeball’s began circling the top of the obtusely tall hat on his head, purple-pink energy connecting them in a circle as they floated in the open air. Ghost watched in rapt interest, eyes twinkling with excitement before directing that look to Avery’s own uniquely challenging and yet soft gaze. It was a combination that set Ghost blushing at the sight, heat pooling in their face that had them having to glance away in sheepishness. 

“As much as I enjoy this little chat, I best be off. The train departs soon so I must make posthaste. But before I go,” they held out their Rotom phone, “I would love to grab a cup of tea with you sometime.” 

Ghost did a double-take between the phone and Avery, swallowing thickly and trying to parse why they were suddenly so nervous. Using what little consciousness they had left to be polite, they took out their Rotom Phone and connected the two devices, saving Avery’s information with a little click. The thought about seeing him again had Ghost even more flustered, barely registering to wave goodbye when Avery quizzically departed. 

As he walked further down the pathway leading to the station they were soon out of sight, and the intoxicating tendrils of energy that Avery controlled left with him. 

Ghost quickly sat down, knees weak and body heavy as they put their head into their arms, looking down into their lap. Their breath came out short, face red and body heavy as they fought to regain normal heart-rate. They wanted nothing more than to join Avery, to be back in that overpowering yet comforting weight of energy they controlled. Or did he create it? Because he certainly knew how to use it. 

Who was he? 

How was someone so powerful still in training? 

When would they be able to meet again? 

Ghost quickly looked to their phone and scanned their eyes over the profile image for the contact saved. For the first time in forever, Ghost felt a sense of excitement bubble inside them at the prospect of meeting someone. Not just because their boredom was cured, but for the feeling of something akin to...rivalry. It was the closest feeling Ghost had experienced and knew deep within them. At least since meeting Piers all those weeks, maybe even months ago. And the way that Avery in every sense of the word had managed to practically sweep Ghost off their feet with a handshake alone. 

And even before that - was their power limited to proximity? 

How strong was high five? 

A hug? 

What about a kiss? 

Ghost felt themself inwardly shudder at the prospect, pulling themself together with a heavy sigh. Ghost flopped back onto the grassy plains and looked up to the sunny, boring sky. 

Well, they thought with a smile passing over their lips, he sure was interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to be so much fun to write interactions with them when I HAVE MORE TO WORK WITH. *RATTLES MY CAGE* GIVE ME CANON IN-GAME CHARACTERIZATION OR I'LL MAKE IT MYSELF. 
> 
> If you support my OC's super bad habit of being the worst conversationalist but a hopeless romantic, leave a Kudos or a Comment below! 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
